First Time in Forever
by OneShotMasta
Summary: OTP challenge, and drabbles featuring Naruto/Elsa, rating may or may not go up
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, so I watched the movie Frozen and it was/is SO fucking amazing.**

**Like, I didn't know what to expect, I just really felt like a light funny movie, and was surprised to instead find a beautiful musical/animation/just overall epicness and a plot with a beautiful meaning… oh and also Elsa is the best Princess lol.**

**Speaking of which I was upset that in the end she ended up with nobody, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and give her our favorite Uzumaki. And since I was just too lazy to write a whole bunch of crap as to how they met and stuff, I decided to make this a oneshot series with the OTP challenge, cause you know… :D. Sorry but to me this pairing just makes so much fucking sense I just can't help but wish it was real… **

**These are just short little drabbles really, but I hope you all enjoy anyways.**

**Fluff aways!**

**Mayyyyyy do a lemon not really sure yet sooooo yeah. .-.**

**Disclaimer: I just literally spelled it out for you.**

* * *

**Holding Hands**

* * *

Dating royalty came with a _shit_ ton of rules, something Naruto soon figured out after he began to 'court' Elsa.

Most of these said rules began with 'no' a word that Naruto already wasn't that fond of, and when used in the context with the Queen of Arendelle his ire for those two letters spiked tenfold. Some examples of these rules were:

No kissing in public.

No obscene gestures.

No pranking other suitors.

Basically _no _fun_._

But considering the blonde shinobi had somehow sent himself into the future using a custom-made space time seal (he planned on sending himself back to the past but faced some odd malfunctions on the way), he didn't really know _how to _follow rules.

Naruto liked to push his luck—something that really, _really _wasn't smart when his girlfriend could form sharp icicles (that could possibly break his testicles) at will.

Whenever they were taking a stroll through town he'd peck her cheek in front of a few workers, just to make her blush—something he was extremely fond of doing. Something about the way her pale cheeks lit up a light pink pulled on his heartstrings, he guessed he was just fond of that color, and was a glutton for punishment.

More than once had he found himself victim to a light knock on his head or a firm scolding as to how some paint was difficult to remove from wooden floors; after some type of suitor had asked for her hand in anyway.

Naruto couldn't help he was possessive, his bonds meant more than the world to him, and he'd do _anything _to protect them.

He'd do anything to make sure she was happy.

A bit creepy sounding, but that was how he was, when he loved, he _loved._

So one day when she stood on her balcony overlooking all the peasants, who were laughing and playing on her ice rink, he came up behind her, kissed her cheek, and took her hand.

"Come on, join them," he said, pulling her back inside. "Stop being so anti-social."

Elsa bit her lip, hesitantly glancing back, and Naruto decided to take initiative and kiss her. A light, chaste touch of the lips really, but the effect was immediate, as her cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink.

"Come on." He repeated, giving her hand a meaningful squeeze.

Elsa swallowed, eyes glued to their intertwined fingers. "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**So saw Frozen again, and it was beautiful. I think I cried a bit at Let it Go, *sniff* ELSA FUCKING MARRY ME!**

**On the story note, oh thee drabbles.**

**These are fluffy I am not sorry, as it seems fluff is all I'm good for #sadlife.**

* * *

**Cuddling somewhere**

* * *

Cuddling with Elsa was an… interesting experience.

With her being the Snow Queen and all, she wasn't exactly warm, but oddly enough she could 'retain' body heat, something Naruto truly found fascinating. And being the snuggler he was, he liked to cuddle and test out this trait as often as he could.

However—

"Elsa."

"…"

"Elsa."

"…"

"Elsa."

"…"

"Elllllsa."

A sigh, and then the sound of a book closing. The platinum blonde looked up at him eyes glittering with mock annoyance. "What?"

The blonde sent her a pout and opened his arms.

She shook her head. "No."

"Please."

"No."

—Elsa was uncomfortable with physical contact.

Naruto clasped his hands together, and widened his eyes, giving her his best puppy dog face. "Just for a little while?"

"No."

"Please." He punctuated the 'l' with the slightest quiver of his bottom lip.

She stared at the other blonde for what seemed like long time, before sighing, and putting her book down on the coffee table, in defeat. "Fine…"

"Yes!" Naruto grinned, quickly enveloping her in a hug, arms going behind her back and knees respectively, bringing her down into his lap bridal style, his nose buried in the hair behind her ear.

She lay folded on his lap tense, as the arm behind her back and knees moving upwards to pull her even closer to his chest. One of the hands affectionately stroked up and down her spine, while the other simply rested lazily at her waist.

Whenever he held her like this, or whenever he held her at all, she felt… vulnerable. She felt exposed curled up in his arms, even when she was fully clothed. Something about the intimacy made her uncomfortable.

The warmth of his body, though, helped tremendously.

His arms solid, warm, and there, along with his chest brought comfort her comfort whenever they'd explore these more uncharted waters.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he clasped his fingers around hers, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Although cold in his arms, he could slowly feel her body temperature rising, adjusting to his heat.

He pulled her closer to him; he decided that as long as she was in his arms he was determined to be able to _keep _her warm.

Xx

Elsa sometimes woke up crying, something that completely startled Naruto the first time it happened.

He'd heard a scream and had rushed into her room without a second thought, screw knocking, he freaking kicked the door open, a kunai in hand. He had been expecting to see an attacker of some sort threatening Elsa, only to stop in his tracks at the sight of the great and always poised Queen of Arendelle with her head in her hands, bawling her eyes out, literal snowflakes beginning to fall from the ceiling.

He'd dropped his kunai in surprise, and her head had shot up instinctively, meeting his wide and disbelieving gaze.

Her eyes were teary and they both stared at one other for a long awkward moment.

Finally Elsa moved her arms, a small, almost unnoticeable movement, but Naruto didn't need any other signal, he moved across the room and all but threw his arms around her. He felt her head move into the crook of his neck, her tears wetting his skin, and combined with the chill of the air, he reflexively shivered.

"Nightmares?" He asked breathlessly, desperately reminding himself that he wasn't in bed with the Queen of Arendelle for any other reason besides comforting her.

And not that kind of comforting.

"Yeah."

"It's ok, I have them too."

Xx

In the summer Elsa _hated_ to cuddle.

The hot, musty, and overall torturous weather did not bode well with the Snow Queen. So there was an unspoken rule between them, no cuddling in summer.

Which Naruto was alright with, but being a person who needed to hold onto something when sleeping, he more often than not stole her pillow.

Then the grumpy, pillowless Elsa being a person who couldn't sleep without something under her, was _forced _to scoot over and use his chest as the extra leverage she needed to go to sleep.

And when she did this—which she never failed to do—Naruto would then proceed to throw her pillow across the room (Elsa was very lazy before bed), and then wrap his arms around her waist, proceeding in pinning her to him, and eventually after a couple of minutes or so she'd let her own arms wrap around his chest and waist.

Naruto smirked, tonight proved no different in results, with the satisfying 'thud' of her pillow as it hit the opposing wall, he then leaned down to place a chaste, and perhaps a little too innocent, kiss on her temple. "Night."

"… I hate you."

Xx

In the fall Elsa was _always_ overloaded with paperwork. With people rushing in before the frost hit, requests for more construction, and Arendelle's new, and flourishing trade system—with Elsa's control over snow, crop growth wasn't really a problem—there was so much paperwork it made Tsunade's work load look light.

And then of course, everyday except Sunday, citizens came to Elsa with their own complaints, which took up a good half of her day.

Naruto tried to do what he could, his clones gladly (and only a _little _bit grudgingly) sorting through Elsa's paperwork, bringing her tea whenever needed, and even massaging her feet when prompted. In the meantime the original usually laid back, arms loosely encircling the Queen's front, while disinterestedly peering over her shoulder at the seemly endless documents she signed.

"Your signature is really pretty."

"Thank you."

"I wish I could write like that."

"You probably could if you actually _took the time_ to write."

"Meh," Naruto shrugged his shoulders, absentmindedly tracing patterns on her forearm. "Why scribble things on paper, when you can talk about it instead."

"Hmm, annnd done." She dotted off her signature, moving back her chair slightly.

"Finally." Naruto grunted, immediately regretting his choice or words (er, well word in this case) at the dry look Elsa sent his way. "I mean, I'm so happy you're done now, Snowflake… Uh, yeah?"

Elsa just shook her head, letting out an airy and exhausted giggle, her clothes shifting from dress to night gown with a simple flick of her wrist. Naruto looked on, unable to decide whether or not he should be jealous of this ability.

He eventually decided the that no, he wouldn't want that superpower, because the ice could melt.

And if the ice melted.

Wait…

Waaaiiiiitttt just a minute.

Ice.

Melts.

Dress…

Equals.

Happy.

Naruto.

A slow grin made its way onto the blonde's face, for the sake of stress relief right?

Xx

In the winter time Naruto _loved _to cuddle, especially since his move into Arendelle. He found their celebration of Christmas heartwarming, new, and definitely interesting.

He'd made it his goal to try every single Christmas related thing, and had dragged Elsa along for the ride.

She had, at first, been against the idea, but he'd pulled the get-to-know-your-subjects-better card on her, which left her no escape route.

So here they were attending some kind of Christmas play, Naruto looking down excitedly, while Elsa—ever poise—sat with her back rim rod straight, face expressionless, and only seeming to be politely interested in the performance in front of her.

One other guard stood at the side opposite to Naruto, shaking his head disapprovingly at the blonde's child-like excitement.

"Hey," The blonde said quietly, placing a hand on Elsa's knee, making the guard sniff, and the said Queen slightly tense. "Relax."

"I can't." Elsa said quietly. "Everyone is looking."

"So what?"

_Conceal._

"Elsa."

_Don't feel._

"Elsa."

_Don't let them know._

"Hey," Naruto moved his hand up to her shoulder, applying a gentle pressure there. "I'm here. Don't think about that now, ok?"

"O-Ok."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No."

Naruto squeezed her hands, and she quickly maneuvered them through hers, her fingers clasping his tightly.

They couldn't cuddle in public, so the best comfort Naruto could provide her whenever they took a walk through town was his thumb, which traced small circles on the back of her hands.

Xx

In the spring Naruto would sit outside with Elsa and watch the ducks swim in the pond.

He'd put his arms around her waist and kiss her forehead. And words didn't need to be spoken, the gesture itself was enough.

Even after the worst of the winter storms, life moved on.


End file.
